


Aleran Clan

by thecookiemomma



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post FLF.   According to Marat custom, Kitai goes home to claim her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleran Clan

Once again, they stood on a hill surrounded by Marat. This time, though, the circumstances were completely different. Tavi was dressed in full regalia as the First Lord of Alera, and Kitai stood proudly dressed as an Aleran matron. They waited for the One to rise.

 

Tavi murmured to her quietly. “When you want to sleep in, the One appears quickly.” He grinned, looking over at his wife's bright green eyes. “When you wish to greet your wife's family at the dawning of the One, he takes his time.”

 

“Much like a certain Aleran I know. Now, hush, chala. It is nearly time. Did I show such disrespect when you made me mark all those papers with that cross shape?”

 

“The X? Yes, you did.” He saw the humor in her eyes and felt the wonder and joy at coming home through their bond. This was a big deal to her, so he fell completely silent.

 

It only took a few more moments for the sun to rise the last few degrees over the horizon, and Doroga spoke up. “We are gathered here before the One to welcome Gaius Octavian and Kitai of Aleran Clan.” At his words, the whispers among the fair-skinned people began.

 

Predictably, it was Atsurak's successor who brought the first complaint. “We have not recognized an Aleran Clan, Gargant. You must be _mistaken_.” 

 

Hashat spoke up. “She is the child of my sister and is a warrior in her own right. The tradition for establishing a new Clan is clear.” 

 

Wolf's clan chief, a new, young man, barely bonded with his chala, spoke up. “They are clear indeed, Hashat. One Marat does not make a clan. There must be at least two.” 

 

“And two there is.” Doroga gestured to the First Lord, and the hill broke out in uproar. He cleared his throat. “I do not expect that the young Aleran become Marat. I do not have such witchcraft.” He grinned his wide, bright smile, and Tavi couldn't help but chuckle. 

 

“Hashat, do you remember the story about how Fox Clan was formed?” Kitai spoke for the first time, magnifying her voice just a little with furycrafting. 

 

Her aunt snorted. “I am not that old yet, Kitai. I have not forgotten my 'children's tales'.” 

 

The mass of people on the hill fell silent, and Kitai spoke again. “This is good, because you will be able to remind the forgetful ones.” She grinned. “However, that would take too much time. It would be much easier to present my reason for such a claim.” She snapped her fingers with all the imperiousness of a proper Aleran High Lady, and a young woman strode up, carrying their son. “He is named Gaius Desiderus Tavarus according to the customs of his father. He is Desi. As the Clan of my mother formed with a woman and her babe, I claim to belong to the Aleran Clan.” 

 

Tavi could hear the discussions going on all over. He thought he heard a few earthy remarks about new ways of relating to  _chala_ , but years of being around Marat (and Max) had inured him to most of it. 

 

“It is new and unexpected,” one clan leader offered. “I do not like the precedent of Alerans as chala, but the One has allowed it in Kitai.” There was softly echoed agreement. 

 

“We cannot overturn the choice the One has made,” Herdbane's leader said. Apparently, the new chief was much more politic and wise than Atsurak. “However, I do not want their chala to have undue influence in our ways.” 

 

An old woman called out what Tavi was thinking. “Every chala influences our thinking, whelp! That is why we bond together in clans!” Kitai snorted. It was true. 

 

Doroga steered the discussion back to the topic, while Desi started to whine. “The babe is beginning to stir, so we will hurry. As is custom, a new Clan will have two restraints: they will only be as strong as their numbers until they reach full clan status, and they will welcome any Marat who bond with the same chala.” Some of the older warriors of the few who had survived through the bloody battles with Alera shuddered. Doroga acknowledged this. “There may never be another member of the Clan, now that their leader knows how to prevent them bonding with us.” He gave Tavi a saucy wink. “It is so, by the One.” Every Marat on the hill, as far as Tavi could tell, echoed Doroga's words. 

 

“Come now, Aleran. We shall speak to Doroga while I feed your son.” 

 

“Now he's my son?” Tavi grinned, and strode toward his father-in-law. 

 

“Of course! He is being greedy and demanding. He is favoring you.” Kitai hugged her father, then sat down on the ground, unceremoniously flipping up her tunic and exposing her breast to feed their son. 

 

“Tavi!” Doroga boomed, and the chief squeezed his son-in-law tight. “You will stay for a meal? When Kitai's mother was feeding her, she nearly ate a whole sheep herself in a sitting.”

 

“Yeah, she does get more hungry when Desi is eating more.” Tavi nodded. “I think we can spare a little time to eat with you. Do you mind if Julia and Max join us? Julia cares for Desi when Kitai doesn't want to.” Doroga looked strangely at him. “Right now, that just means she picks him up when he cries and Kitai doesn't wake up soon enough.” He chuckled. 

 

“I do not mind.” Doroga gestured to the ground. “I like your Max. He is a strong warrior.” 

 

“And a good friend.” Tavi nodded.

 

Just then, Max came striding up and plopped down beside the other men. “Crows, Calderon, I thought Crassus had it tough when he went to meet the in-laws!” 

 

Tavi chuckled, then turned to ask Doroga another question, soon losing himself in the familiar banter of family. 


End file.
